Chocolate Kisses
by animelover41195
Summary: Who likes chocolate? A few drabbles with our favorite Reborn characters involving chocolate. On Haitus
1. Ch 1: Yamamoto

**Inspired by a situation my friend was in. Please enjoy!**

You looked over to your friend, Yamamoto Takeshi, who was talking to Tsuna and Gokudera. He had a bag of Hershey's Kisses in his hand. You were craving for some chocolate so you grinned and made your way toward him.

"Yamamoto!" You grinned. Yamamoto looked up at you.

"[Y/N]-chan!" Yamamoto grinned back at you.

"Can I get a kiss?" You asked. All eyes turned to you, but you only focused on the chocolate. Yamamoto blinked up at you before grinning and getting up from his seat. You looked up at him, wondering why he had gotten up when he could reach your hand just fine when sitting down. You felt his hands grip your shoulders as he held you in place. Confused, you opened your mouth to say something. "Yamamo-!" You didn't get to finish what you were saying, because Yamamoto pulled you into a kiss. No, not a Hershey's kiss, but a real kiss. You know with the lips connected? Yeah, those kinds of kisses. That moment felt like forever before he pulled away.

"There you go!" He said with a grin. You were petrified in shock at what had just happened to you. "[Y/N]-chan?" When you heard your name, you ran out of the classroom at the speed of light, your face completely red.

_Extra:_

"Why did [Y/N]-chan just run away like that?" Yamamoto asked as he sat back down. Noticing the silence, he looked at his friends, Tsuna and Gokudera, whose faces were red as well. "What happened, guys?" Gokudera muttered something that Yamamoto couldn't hear. "What? I couldn't hear you, Gokudera."

"I SAID OF COURSE SHE WOULD RUN AWAY, YOU IDIOT!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto. "SHE MEANT SHE WANTED A KISS, THE CHOCOLATE, DIMWIT!" Yamamoto blinked.

"Oh."

Meanwhile, you were hiding behind the school. Your face was still red from what happened a few minutes ago. You were going to avoid Yamamoto from now on. And of course, you're NEVER going to ask for Hershey's kisses again.

**Of course, this didn't happen with my friend. She was just warned NEVER to say that to a guy EVER again. I hope you enjoyed this one! Please review!**


	2. Ch 2: Gokudera

**I just thought of this when I was trying to sleep last night. I hope you enjoy!**

You and Gokudera were walking together toward Tsuna's place. Actually, Gokudera was walking toward Tsuna's house. You just happen to meet him on his way and since you were bored out for your mind, you decided to go with him to Tsuna's place. Anyway, so here you both were walking toward Tsuna's house. Gokudera was walking in front of you about a yard away. You were holding a small bag of Hershey's Kisses in one hand. You finished unwrapping one and popping it into your mouth before looking at the back of Gokudera's head. You glanced back at your bag of chocolates before you looked back at Gokudera and said the stupidest thing a girl could ever say to a boy like Gokudera.

"Hey Gokudera," you started. "Do you want a kiss?" The silver-haired boy stopped dead in his tracks. Since Gokudera stopped so abruptly, you couldn't stop yourself from slamming right into his back. Staggering back, holding your face, you yelled, "Geez! A little warning, please?" When you didn't hear a response, you looked up at Gokudera who was looking at you in shock. You lifted your eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"Wh...what did you say?" He asked hesitantly.

"Uh... I asked if you wanted a kiss," you repeated. With that, Gokudera's face turned tomato red and he sped down the street, leaving you standing alone on the street, confused. "Huh?"

_Extra:_

You continued walking down the street in wonder.

"Man...," you said to yourself. "I always knew Gokudera hated Valentine's Day. But I thought it was because all of his fans keep stalking him around the school." You looked down at your bag of Hershey's Kisses. "I guess it's really because he hates chocolate!"


	3. Ch 3: Hibari

**For Mistress of Madness. I hope you enjoy!**

You were skipping around the halls of Namimori Middle after school hours. In one hand, you had a bag of Hershey's Kisses. In the other, you had an unwrapped chocolate. You popped the chocolate into your mouth, smiling at the sweet taste.

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice said. Your smile faded and you froze. You hesitantly turned to see the leader of the disciplinary committee, Hibari Kyoya, standing a few yards away from you. "This is after school hours. You are not allowed in the school unless you are part of a club or sport." He held up his infamous tonfas. You took a step back. Hibari advanced toward you. Not wanting to be "bitten to death" by the perfect, you desperately looked around you to find something to keep Hibari occupied. Your eyes landed on the bag of chocolates you were holding. Your eyes widened as an idea made its way into your mind.

"Uh...," you started. "Where do you think the name Hershey's Kisses come from, H-Hibari-san?" you asked. Hibari stopped advancing, lowered his tonfas a bit, and gave you a "have-you-gone-nuts?" look. "H-Haven't you ever thought of why they call it Hershey's Kisses?" You smiled an awkward smile. "I mean the shape is nothing like a kiss so why? Why name it Hershey's Kisses?" You continued talking, knowing that you stopped Hibari from attacking you. However, you became too engrossed with talking you didn't notice how close the perfect got. Well, not until he was standing right in front of you that is. "Erm? Hi-!" Before you could say anything, you felt your back slam into the wall and something cold under your chin. "Ow..." You blinked up at the perfect, paling at the thought of what he would do to you right here and now.

_Aww, great..._ you thought to yourself. _What was I thinking? Talking about Hershey's Kisses to a guy who probably hates even the word chocolate?_ You squeezed your eyes shut and held your head down. _I'm gonna get it now!_ You felt Hibari get closer to you. But strangely, your blood didn't run cold, like you expected it to. Instead, your heart started to pound and the blood went up to your face, causing you to flush.

"Look at me, herbivore," Hibari said. You flinched when you felt his breath brush by your ear. You blushed even more. You looked up at the perfect. Your eyes immediately averted his. Hibari smirked. He brought his face down to your ear and whispered. "Perhaps," he started. You felt something go through your bag of chocolates. About a second later, a chocolate was popped into your mouth. "Because of this." Confused, you looked up at the perfect. Before you could say anything, Hibari smashed his lips against yours. In shock, your mind just went blank. You couldn't comprehend what was happening, at all.

A few minutes passed before Hibari finally pulled away from you. Your knees went weak from what happened a second ago and you couldn't keep standing so you fell onto the floor. You looked up at Hibari, panting and in a daze. Hibari smirked at you and said the two words you never thought he would say, "You asked." Then he just walked down the hall. Well... at least you got his mind off "biting you to death."

**Was going to be more mature than the other two chapters before but... I decided not to just in case we have some viewers who aren't into that stuff. I hope Hibari wasn't out of character here. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Ch 4: Dino

**A request from DarkFirePancakes714**

It was a nice and sunny day as you gladly made your way toward Dino's mansion to play. The smile on your face only grew wider as you got closer to his house. You stopped when you saw a huge herd of people, mostly female, in front of the mansion.

"An event going on today?" You asked yourself. You shrugged and decided to go through to side. You walked toward the side fence and started to climb up. You landed on the floor on the other side of the fence and went to the back door. You knocked on the door like you usually would and waited. There was no response. You tried again. No response. Raising your eyebrow in confusion, you decided to call the golden-haired boy. It took a while before he answered.

"H-hello?" You heard Dino's hesitant voice.

"Hey Dino?" You started.

"Ah! [Y/N]! What's up?" he said. You heard him sigh.

"Well..., I'm at your back door right now. I knocked but no one's answering. Are you home?" You asked.

"OH! That was you?" Dino asked. "ROMARIO! IT'S OKAY! OPEN UP THE BACK DOOR!" _So he WAS home..._ The door opened and Romario let you come in. "Sorry about that!" Dino apologized. "It's just so hectic on this day of the year." You lifted your eyebrow in confusion. You turned toward their calendar. You gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot! Today's Valentine's Day!" You yelled. Dino chuckled. "So that's why there are so many people outside right now." You turned to Dino and gave him an amused look.

"Wh-what?" he asked.

"Aren't you popular," you said. Dino rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I guess," he admitted. You laughed.

"How many chocolates?" You asked.

"Want to see how much?" Dino answered back. You nodded and followed him into the kitchen to see a mountain of chocolates and presents. You looked around the kitchen.

"Didn't you have a table in here?" you asked. Dino nodded.

"It's under all that stuff," he said, pointing at the presents. Your jaw dropped. "I know... This year was the most I've ever gotten." Now you just felt bad. Valentine's Day was never a special day for you since you didn't have anyone you liked nor did anyone like you in that way. But after seeing Dino with all these chocolates and presents, you sort of thought that you needed to give him a present.

_But I didn't bring any thing with me today..._ you thought to yourself. _Ah! I just remembered!_ You reached into your bag and pulled out a small bag of Hershey's Kisses. You smiled.

"Hey Dino," you started. The male turned to you. "Do you want kisses?" Everything went silent. Dino's bodyguards stopped what they were doing and turned to look at you, their mouths open in shock. "You know, since today's Valentine's Day and all." You continued. Dino blinked once before his face turned completely red.

"H-huh?" he yelled. "D-do I want a what?" You lifted your eyebrow in confusion.

"Kisses," you replied. Dino took a step back, miraculously slipped on flat ground, and landed on his behind. He raised his arms up and shook them from side to side.

"N-n-no!" he yelled. "I'm not ready for one!" With that, he got up to his feet and raced out of the kitchen. You stood there in the kitchen, confused.

"Should I have gotten you something else?" you asked, mostly to yourself.

**I hope Dino wasn't out of character. Did you enjoy? Please review! Oh, and feel free to request.  
><strong>


	5. Ch 5: Giotto

**A request from Bishi-bishi from a LONG time ago. Just didn't have the time to do it. Anyways, enjoy!**

Today was one of those days. You were craving chocolate again, but instead of going out and buying chocolate for yourself, you decided to make chocolates for Giotto and everyone else. This was your first time making chocolate so you weren't sure how it would turn out. You pulled the chocolates out of the refrigerator and gulped as you took one out. You squeezed your eyes shut and popped the chocolate into your mouth. Your eyelid shot open and you grinned. They were delicious!

"Oh? [Y/N]? What are you doing?" you heard. You turned to look at Giotto, standing at the door to the kitchen.

"Oh! Giotto!" you said. "I was just making some chocolate." Giotto made his way toward you.

"So how does it taste?" he asked.

"Want to have a taste?" you asked. You reached toward one of the chocolate before Giotto grabbed your arm. Blinking, you turned to look at the male.

"If we eat too many, then there won't be enough for everyone," he said.

"Oh, don't worry about it," you said. "I can still make more." Giotto didn't release your arm. "Um... Giotto?" He tugged you toward him. You fell against his chest and he enveloped you with his arms. You felt your face go hot.

"I have just the method to conserve," he said before he closed the distance between both of your faces. You froze in shock. Several seconds later, he pulled away from you. Your body went weak and you fell to the floor. You looked up at Giotto in shock. He chuckled at you. "You know... you should make chocolate more often." He made his way toward the door. Before exiting, he turned toward you. "Because your chocolate kisses are absolutely delicious." And with that, he exited the kitchen, leaving you sitting on the floor with a tomato red face.

**Did you all enjoy that? Please review and tell me what you think! Mukuro will be up next (I hope).**


	6. Ch 6: Mukuro

**For Haibara-Aileen**

You were sitting on the couch, eating Hershey's Kisses. An idea just popped into your mind. You started to giggle. Ken turned to you.

"What are you laughing about, stupid woman?" he asked. You looked at Ken.

"Not about you this time," you replied. Ken growled at you. "I was just wondering." You lifted one Hershey's Kiss up. "Who exactly is Hershey?" Ken looked at you. "Cause I'm getting a lot of this person's kisses." You started to laugh. Ken sighed and placed his face in his hand.

"That's what you're wondering about?" he asked. You stopped laughing and looked at Ken.

"Well, why else would it be called Hershey's Kisses?" you asked. "Hershey has to be a person in order to give kisses!" And then started the argument between you and Ken, which eventually became meaningless yelling at each other.

"Oh?" You and Ken immediately stopped yelling. "What is this all about?" You both turned to look at who the voice came from.

"Mukuro-san!" Ken and you yelled at the same time.

"Why is it so noisy on such a nice day?" Mukuro asked.

"Mukuro-san! This stupid woman thinks Hershey is a person!" Ken yelled. Mukuro lifted his eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, think about it!" you countered. "Why do you call it Hershey's Kisses?" Mukuro turned to you. "Hershey has got to be someone to give someone else kisses!"

"Even if this "Hershey" is a person," Ken started. "Why would he even give YOU a kiss?"

"Hershey's kisses are for everyone!" you yelled. You and Ken started your very own glaring contest before Mukuro spoke.

"Oh?" he said. The both of you turned to him. Mukuro walked over to you and sat down next to you. "Did I hear correctly? Someone else is giving kisses to [Y/N]?" You blinked.

"Well, it's not like this person is really giving me kis-!" you didn't get to finish your sentence. Mukuro silenced you with a kiss. Several seconds passed before he pulled away. Your face turned completely red. "M-M-M-M-MU-MU-MUKURO-SAN?" you yelled. Mukuro chuckled. He got closer to you. You back away from him, but being on the couch was a huge disadvantage for you. You ran out of space to back up to and Mukuro reached you before you could run. His arms trapped you from both sides.

"From now on," Mukuro started. You looked up at the male. "Every time you get a kiss from this "Hershey" person, I'll give you a hundred times as many kisses as he gives you." Mukuro gave you another kiss before he got up and walked out of the room. You had already passed out from your second kiss with the boy.

_Extra:_

Ken was left there where he was, his now red face in shock from what his saw in front of him. He blinked and quickly shook his head.

"But Hershey isn't even a person!" he yelled.

**Did you all enjoy that? Please review and feel free to request! These encourage me to write more!**


	7. Ch 7: Adult Lambo

**For Trinisette98**

You were lazing around on the couch, eating chocolate pocky before an idea popped into your mind. You grinned, hopped off the couch, and ran to go find someone to play with. As you walked down the hall, you were thinking. _Who should I ask to play with me? Tsuna? No, he's probably too busy. Gokudera? No, he wouldn't even want to play. Yamamoto? No, he's with his dad today. Ryohei? No, he's working out right now. Mukuro?_ You shivered. _Hibari?_ You paled. You blinked before grinning. _Lambo!_ You ran towards Lambo's room and saw it open. You peeked in and saw that Lambo wasn't there. Frowning, you decided to go the kitchen. As your approached the kitchen, you saw Lambo exit. You grinned.

"LAMBO!" You yelled as you tackled the boy.

"Ack!" he yelled as he fell back from your attack. "Urgh..." He looked down at you. "What?" You grinned up at him.

"Play with me!" you exclaimed. The boy rubbed the back of his head.

"Yare, yare," he said. "I guess I don't have a choice." You snickered. You knew he wouldn't refuse an invitation to go play. You got off the boy and Lambo sat up. "So? What's this game you want to play?" You smiled as you took out your box of pocky.

"The pocky game!" you said. "You know how to play, don't you Lambo?"

"But of course," he replied.

"Ok then!" you said. "Let's start!" You put one end of the pocky stick into Lambo's mouth and you bit the other end. Now it was Lambo's turn. He bit a bigger bite than you did. Pouting, you took an even larger bite. Lambo took an even bigger bite. Not wanting to lose, you took an even larger one. Before long, the two of you were only two millimeters apart. Lambo, being the only one who noticed, was tense. You, on the other hand, only cared about the competition. You decided to take one more bite and finish the pocky, claiming you the winner. Lambo brought his arms up to stop you. But he was a second too late. You had already closed the gap between the both of you. NOW you noticed how close you were to Lambo. You quickly pulled away. Lambo was frozen from shock. "Uh... um..." You couldn't find any words to say. After several seconds, you could finally speak. "I-I think I-I've h-had e-enough fun for today." You were about to get up before Lambo grabbed your shoulders. You turned to the boy, your eyes widened, and you blushed. Lambo had another pocky stick in his mouth.

"But I haven't had enough," he said. With that, you and Lambo continued to play the pocky game all day long.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Next up is Shoichi (I hope)! Please review and request!**


	8. Ch 8: TYL Shoichi

**For DarkFirePancakes714. Shoichi here is from the future.**

You made your way toward Shoichi's office. In your hands, you held a box of chocolates. You barged into his office as usual and Shoichi was typing away on his laptop. You tilted your head to one side.

"Shoichi!" you called. No response. You smiled. Same old Shoichi. He's always too concentrated on his work to notice anyone or anything. You looked around for a chair and sat down. You opened your box of chocolates. You frowned and lifted one eyebrow. These chocolates were shaped weird. They were shaped like bottles. Shrugging, you popped one into your mouth. That's when you tasted something strange. Something tasted like alcohol. Grinning, you popped another one into your mouth. You loved it! After eating eight pieces of those chocolates, your behavior started to become more child-like. "SHOICHI! LOOK AT ME!" You started to do flips and somersaults. There was still no response from Shoichi. Pouting, you ran toward the boy and put your arms around him. Shoichi finally lost his concentration.

"Wh-wha?" Shoichi said. He found your arms around him and he blushed. "Wh-what are you doing, [Y/N]?" He turned to you and blinked in disbelief. Your eyes were drooping, your cheeks were red, and you had a huge, stupid grin on your face. "What happened to you? Why do you look like you've drank alcohol?"

"WHO DRANK ALCOHOL?" you yelled at him. Shoichi covered his ears.

"I think you should go to bed for today," he said as he got up from his chair.

"NO!" you yelled. "I'M NOT SLEEPY SO I WON'T SLEEP!"

"Like a child...," Shoichi mumbled to himself.

"WHO'S A KID?" you yelled. Shoichi sweatdropped.

"Seriously, what did you drink?" he asked again.

"I DIDN'T DRINK ANYTHING!" you yelled.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. "Maybe someone slipped you some alcohol or something?" You shook your head. "Hmm... you're acting strange." You took out another chocolate and popped it into your mouth. Shoichi blinked. "Wait... What was that?" He pointed at your mouth. You pointed at your mouth. Shoichi nodded. You grinned.

"CHOCOLATE!" you yelled. Shoichi peeked over your shoulder to see the box of chocolates. He made his way to the box and lifted the lid. He placed his face in his palm. There were chocolate with alcohol inside. "SHOICHI!" You yelled again. Shoichi turned to you.

"All right, all right," he said as he put his hands on your shoulders. "Let's get you to bed." You were too drunk to comprehend what he was saying. You just grinned as you looked up at him. Shoichi looked down at you. "What is it?"

"You know," you started. You put your hand on his face. Shoichi tensed up. "I hadn't noticed but..." Shoichi blinked as you got closer to his face. "You're pretty cute." And with that, you kissed the boy right on his lips. Right after, you fell asleep. Shoichi was left there in shock, holding you asleep in his arms.

_Extra:_

You woke up in the morning and felt the biggest headache you've ever had.

"Urgh...," you groaned. "Why does my head hurt?" You looked around you. "When did I get back in my room?" Shrugging, you came out of your room and started to go look for Shoichi, who was probably the one who carried you back to your room. "How did I fall asleep?" You saw Shoichi down the hall and smiled. You ran toward him and waved your arm. "Shoichi!" You saw the male, who was looking in a book, jump and turn to look at you. Shoichi started to panic. He looked from side to side before speeding down the hall away from you. You stopped and stared at his back as he got further and further from you. You tilted your head in confusion. "Why did he run?"

Meanwhile, back in Shoichi's office, Shoichi was sitting down on the floor next to his desk, holding his stomach.

"... my stomach hurts...," he said with his face as red as a strawberry.

**Hope you all liked that! Please review and request! Next up will be Byakuran!**


	9. Ch 9: TYL Byakuran

**For Inoko-chi. **

"Hey, [Y/N]!" A co-worker of yours called out to you. You turned your head toward him. "Could you bring this to Byakuran-sama's office?" You paled.

"Eh? Why me?" you asked. "Couldn't someone else do it?"

"Well...," all your co-workers looked at the ground.

"You're all too scared to go?" you asked. They nodded their heads in shame. "And what makes you think that I have the courage to go?"

"Please!" they yelled. And here you are, in front of the door to Byakuran's office. You felt your legs about to give in due to fear. You've heard stories about the Millefiore boss; about his ruthlessness, about his strength, and, of course, about his love for sweet things. You HATED sweet things. Your teeth hurt every time you saw a sweet treat.

"Urgh...," you groaned softly to yourself. You took a deep breath. "Ex-excuse me." A voice replied from the other side.

"Come in," it said. You gulped as the door slid open. You stiffly walked in. "I was wondering when you were going to come in." Byakuran turned to see you. You bowed immediately.

"Yes, sir!" you said. "I came to give you this." You lifted up a folder to Byakuran. You heard footsteps come closer to you. The folder was taken out of your hand. You stood up straight as Byakuran opened up the folder and flipped through its contents. He smiled.

"Yup, this is what I needed," he said. You sighed softly to yourself. Byakuran chuckled. "Is there something wrong?" You became as stiff as a pole.

"N-nothing at all, sir!" you said. Byakuran looked at you before he turned away and walked toward his table.

"Come here," Byakuran said as he gestured you toward him. You hesitantly made your way toward him. He smiled and pulled out a bag of... chocolate... marshmallows? You would have stuck out your tongue in disgust if you could. He plopped onto the couch and opened the bag. "Want some?"

"E-eh," you started. "No, thank you." Byakuran smiled and popped a few marshmallows into his mouth. Thinking that your job now was done, you bowed to the boss. "I'll be leaving now." You turned to leave, but you felt someone grab your shoulder and turn you toward Byakuran. You stared straight into the purple eyes of the white-haired boss. "Y-yes?" Byakuran smiled and before you could say anything more, he kissed you. You froze in shock. You could taste the marshmallows the male has eaten just moments earlier. You blushed. Byakuran pulled away with that usual smile on his face. You wobbled backwards and struggled to keep yourself up on your feet. "I-I'll leave now," you said as you ran out of the room clumsily. Byakuran chuckled as he turned back to his bag of marshmallows.

_Extra:_

"Oh, [Y/N] survived!" A few co-workers said as you made it back to your desk. "How did it go?"

"...sweet...," you mumbled to yourself.

"What?" one co-worker asked. "What's that supposed to mean?" You wouldn't say anything more so your co-workers just left you like that.

"... so sweet...," you said. You could still taste the sweetness of the marshmallows from the kiss you received earlier. It tasted incredibly sweet, but strangely, you didn't hate it.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! Please review! And I hope Byakuran wasn't out of character here. He's a really hard character to write. I admire Akira Amano for creating such complex people. Next up is Reborn. (I'll try my best)**


	10. Ch 10: Adult Reborn

**For WinterGuardianAngel24. Reading the chapter where Adult Reborn fights inspired me.**

You were making your way toward Tsuna's place. In your hand, you held a bag of chocolate pastries, of course, just for you. You were humming a little tune you made up as you got closer to Tsuna's place. When you turned a corner, you slammed into a taller figure. You fell backwards onto your behind.

"Ouch...," you mumbled to yourself. "Ah! I'm very sorry..." You stopped as you looked up at the figure in front of you. The person you bumped into was a very handsome man in a suit, fedora, and... curly sideburns? Now why did those sideburns look so familiar? Shrugging that question out of your mind, you stood up and patted yourself off. The man was still in front of you. You blinked and looked at him. "Is there something you need?"

"Do you know where No-Good Tsuna is?" he asked. You raised your eyebrow at the way he talked to you as if you were a close person to him.

"Um...," you started. "I don't know, but if you want, you can wait at his house."

And now here you two are, in Tsuna's room. You were eating your chocolate pastries and the man was drinking espresso coffee. It was too quiet for you so you glanced around you to find something to talk about. You looked down at the chocolate pastry you were eating.

"Um..., would you like a treat?" you asked, holding up your bag of pastries. The man looked up from his cup of coffee to look at you. You flinched when your eyes met his. You saw him smirk and you immediately blushed. You stopped eating your pastry.

"Don't mind if I do," the man put down his cup of coffee before he bent forward and put his index finger under your chin and his thumb on your chin. You blushed even more and looked away. "Time to eat*." The man closed in on you and pressed his lips against yours. A couple of minutes later, he pulled away and you fell back, panting and red faced. "That treat tasted good. May I have some more?" You saw him smirk. You noticed you looked at his lips and that brought your memory back to what he did to you just earlier and, well, you fainted.

_Extra:_

"I'm home!" Tsuna said as he opened the door. He met a shoe to his face. "OUCH! REBORN!"

"Where were you?" Reborn asked as he sipped on his coffee.

"I went to Yamamoto's place to play!" Tsuna yelled. He took a few seconds before he looked into the room. "HIIIIIIEEEEE! WHAT'S [Y/N] DOING HERE, KNOCKED OUT?" Reborn smirked.

"What?" he asked. "She asked."

***In Japan, before someone else, they say "Itadakimasu," which means "Time to eat or thank you for the meal" in Japanese. I hope I wrote Reborn in character. Please review and request! This is taking a while because I haven't been in the mood to write. Next is Fon! **


	11. Ch 11: Adult Fon

**For Trinisette98**

"Oof!" you yelled as Fon's fist made contact with your shoulder. You fell onto your back. "Urgh..."

"This match is once more my victory, [Y/N]," Fon replied as he relaxed his stance. He took a deep breath and exhaled, just like he usually does. You pouted at the male.

"You always win!" you complained. "And it doesn't even look like you tried!" You rolled onto your side. "Even though I spent hours training, I'm not improving at all..." You began to sulk. Fon chuckled.

"That is not true, [Y/N]," he said. "You are improving." You looked at the male. He just smiled back at you. "Please believe me." You shifted your eyes to the side before you sat up.

"If you say so," you replied. Fon chuckled before he held out his hand.

"Please allow me to help you up to your feet," he said. You blinked at his hand before smiling at him and taking his hand.

"A gentleman as usual," you replied. Fon smiled as he pulled you up to your feet. Your stomach let out a huge growl, indicating your hunger. Your face went slightly pink and Fon chuckled. He was about to turn to go make you something to eat before you turned toward your bag. "Don't worry. I brought a snack this time." Curious, Fon followed you to your bag. You pulled out a moon cake. Fon blinked. You grinned as you sat down beside your bag. You looked up at Fon. "What? Did you forget what day it was today? It's the fifteenth of eighth lunar month." Fon looked at the calendar hanging on the wall.

"Oh my," he replied. "I'd almost forgotten." You snickered and ripped about a quarter off of the moon cake and ate it. Fon took a seat next to you. "How does it taste, [Y/N]?" You frowned slightly.

"It's a bit too sweet," you replied.

"What is the filling?" Fon asked.

"Chocolate," you replied. Fon was silent. "I thought it would taste better than the regular moon cakes but now it tastes too sweet." You stuck your tongue out in disgust. You put the moon cake back into the wrapper. "I need to get rid of the sweetness in my mouth." Suddenly, you felt the body heat of Fon get closer to you. "Fon?" You turned toward the male before he pressed his lips against yours. You felt your whole face heat up in an instant. Several seconds passed before Fon pulled away from you and you backed away from him in shock, panting. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what?" you yelled. Fon smiled.

"You wished to remove the sweet taste in your mouth, did you not?" he smiled. You blushed.

"I didn't mean for you to kiss me!" you yelled.

**I hope Fon wasn't out of character here. Please review and request! Next will be Spanner. (or Enma, depends on which one I come up an idea for first)**


	12. Ch 12: TYL Spanner

**For Guest (kimichan)**

You were humming a tune as you skipped down the hall toward a certain room of the Melone base. You stopped in front of the door and you grinned. The door slid open and you took a peek inside. You saw Spanner at his desk, of course, putting something together for his robots.

"Oh, Spanner~!" you said. The mechanic stopped what he was doing to turn toward your voice.

"Candy?" he answered immediately. He knew you had a huge sweet tooth and you always went to him when you had one of your cravings for something sweet. You smiled.

"You know me so well!" you exclaimed as you skipped into the room. You rustled through the bag of lollipops that Spanner had. Of course, these lollipops were custom-made by him. You pulled out a lollipop that looked strangely brown. You tilted your head in confusion. You pulled the wrapper off of the candy part of the lollipop. Hesitantly, you popped the candy into your mouth. You blinked and pulled the lollipop back out. You stared at the lollipop. Why did it taste bitter? You sat down, cross-legged to think. Spanner noticed that you hadn't run out of the room after getting your candy so he turned to see what was wrong. He saw you sitting there, staring at the lollipop.

"What is it?" he asked. You snapped out of your thoughts.

"Oh, I was just wondering what flavor this was," you said as you lifted the lollipop in your hand up. "It's bitter." You frowned. Spanner blinked at the lollipop. "It tastes bad." And with that, you threw the lollipop into the garbage can. You turned away from the trash can and turned to Spanner. "But what was that flavor? I have to know so I will make sure not to buy this flavor for a candy, ever." Spanner sighed.

"Well, I can't tell you because I don't know which one you ate," he answered. You blinked and turned toward the trash can where you had just thrown the lollipop.

"Darn!" you yelled. "But I need to know what flavor that was! What should we do? Pick the lollipop back out of the trash can?" Spanner paused for about a second before he spoke.

"I've got a better idea," he said. You perked up. You turned toward him.

"Really?!" you yelled. "What is it-!" You were quickly silenced by a pair of soft lips. You were too much in shock to comprehend what was happening to you. About a minute later, Spanner pulled away and you fell back onto your behind, panting and red-faced. "Wh-wh-what was that for?!" you screamed at the male in front of you.

"Dark chocolate: 67% cocoa," Spanner answered.

"H-huh?" you asked back.

"What?" he asked. "You asked what flavor the lollipop you tasted was." You blushed bright red before you sped out of his room. Well, you're going to avoid Spanner's room for a while...

**I hope you enjoyed that. I tried my best to keep Spanner in character. For some reason, Spanner strikes me as a dense type of person. Don't hate me! Please review and request! Next up should be Alaude (I hope I can do it. He's a pretty hard character to write since he appeared rarely in the series)**


	13. Ch 13: Alaude

**For Mistress of Madness and 18  
><strong>

You tapped your foot repeatedly against the floor in irritation. Giotto and G were sitting on the couch staring at you. You glanced at the calendar and then to the watch in your hands.

"What's troubling, [Y/N]?" Asari Ugetsu questioned quietly to himself so you wouldn't be able to hear. G and Giotto were able to hear his question.

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten?" Giotto asked back to Asari. The male blinked in confusion. G sighed.

"It's the anniversary of the day [Y/N] and the jerk became an item," G whispered so you couldn't hear.

"'the jerk?'" Asari asked before thinking a little. "Oh! You must mean A-!" Knuckle quickly covered his mouth.

"Don't say his name, Ugetsu," he said. "It is currently taboo." Asari quickly covered his mouth and coughed.

"Of course," he answered his friend. All of a sudden, the door flew open and Lampo walked in. You glared in his direction. The boy jumped.

"Wh-what did I do?" he asked in hesitation. You just looked away. Lampo blinked. He looked around the room. "I know he's usually not here but if [Y/N]'s here..." Everyone snapped towards Lampo in fear of the next words that were to come out from the boy's mouth. "Where's Alaude?" Everyone sighed and braced themselves for what was going to happen. You snapped once the word "Alaude" came out of Lampo's mouth.

"THAT JERK!" you screamed. You stomped your foot onto the ground. "WHERE IN BLAZES IS THAT JERK ON OUR ANNIVERSARY!?" Giotto was the first to try to calm you down.

"[Y/N]...," he started. You snapped your head toward the male. "A-he is currently on a mission that requires a lot of time to complete." That couldn't calm you down.

"SO HIS JOB MEANS MORE THAN I DO TO HIM?!" you screamed.

"No...," Giotto started. "I did not intent to-!"

"DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT HE COMPLETELY DITCHED OUR ANNIVERSARY FOR SOME STUPID MISSION!" you yelled. Fuming in anger, you stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. Lampo stood there shivering at what just happened.

"... way to go... idiot," G said to Lampo.

"Wh-what did I do?" the boy asked.

"You said "Alaude", idiot," G started. Lampo blinked.

"What happened?" he asked. "Did they fight?"

"Alaude isn't back from his mission and today is [Y/N] and Alaude's anniversary," Asari explained. Lampo blinked.

"I don't see what the big deal is," he said.

"For a female, this occasion is very special," Giotto said. "I do hope that Alaude comes back soon." Suddenly, the door flew open. All the guardians turned toward the doorway.

"Whoa," G said. "Speak of the devil." Knuckled frowned toward G. G noticed before correcting himself. "I mean right when Primo says that." Meanwhile, in your room, you were sitting on your bed. On your desk was a box containing a small chocolate cake. You frowned and got off your bed. You grabbed the box, opened it and stared at it. Grabbing a fork from inside the box, you started to stuff your face with chocolate cake. After finishing the cake, you threw the box onto the floor. You just let out a scream of frustration and started to wipe your eyes with your sleeve. The door suddenly flew open, making you jump in surprise. You turned your head to see Alaude standing in your doorway. You couldn't speak for a couple of minutes.

"...you're late," you finally answered. No matter how surprised you were to see Alaude, you couldn't forgive him for ditching his and your anniversary.

"Do you know how to read time," the male said, more as an insult than a question. "The clock hasn't struck midnight." You blinked and turned toward the clock in your room.

"What are you talking about," you answered back. "It's a minute passed midnight."

"Your clock is wrong as usual," Alaude answered back. He threw a watch onto your lap. The clock read a minute before midnight. Alaude approached you and wrapped his arm around your waist. "I'm on time." You bit your bottom lip. You couldn't say a thing, because Alaude was right. Your clock was always two minutes faster, but you kept forgetting to fix it. You kept your head down. Alaude grabbed your face and turned you to face him. "You're so sloppy." You blinked confused. "You can't even eat correctly." You didn't notice there was chocolate cream on your lip. Alaude leaned forward and his lips connected with yours. You froze in shock, because Alaude has never initiated a kiss before, but quickly snapped out of your shock to kiss him back.

_This isn't so bad..._ You thought to yourself.

_Extra:_

After Alaude and your kissing session, you pulled away from him, unconsciously pouted, and looked away from him.

"I'm still mad at you," you said.

"Really," he answered back before pulling you into another kiss, which you willing accepted. Well, for your first anniversary, this wasn't so bad.

**I hope Alaude wasn't out of character. I tried to keep him character. He is one of those complex characters that I admire Akira Amano for writing. Please review and request! Oh and the kiss scene in this one was inspired by Secret Garden (Korean Drama) (Just so you guys know). Next will be TYL Xanxus (oh boy... another complex character to write... encouragement will be appreciated)**


	14. Ch 14: TYL Xanxus

**For Haibara-Aileen. Warning: Slightly mature.  
><strong>

You were sitting on Tsuna's bed, eating chocolate chip cookies.

"[Y/N]," Tsuna started. You looked over at the boy. "For someone who's over twenty, you sure love sweets." You gave the boy a toothy grin.

"Of course! I'll never be tired of them!" you exclaimed before you stuffed your face with another cookie. Tsuna laughed nervously and sweat dropped. The door suddenly slammed open and in came Lambo, laughing like an idiot as usual.

"Oh! [Y/N] has cookies! Lambo-san wants cookies!" the boy yelled as he jumped toward you to grab the cookies. Effortlessly, you kicked the boy away and ignored him as he started to bawl out in tears. He ran out of the room calling for Tsuna's mom.

"You seem to handle the situation easily," Tsuna said to you. You looked toward the boy and just did a little shrug.

"Back at the Varia mansion, we have a long-haired jerk who screams every second he's awake, a small brat who whispers 'death' to himself all the time, some old ugly guy who strives for attention from a cold wanna-be, a creepy girl-wanna-be who wants attention from all the guys, and a blackmailing baby," you answered. Tsuna sweat dropped. "I can pretty much handle this." With that, you went back to eating your chocolate chip cookies. There was a lot of noise coming from downstairs which sounded like a mix of Lambo and Gokudera's yells. The door swung open and in flew Lambo holding his ten-year bazooka. Gokudera had apparently kicked the kid into the room accidentally when he and Lambo were fighting outside the door. Lambo was flying towards you. You blinked and looked up.

"Ah! [Y/N]! Look out!" Tsuna yelled a little bit too late. Lambo's bazooka went flying out of his hand and you were shot by it. Tsuna paled as he stared at the pink smoke that engulfed you. After the smoke cleared, Tsuna nearly died from a nosebleed. The future you, obviously more feminine, were wearing a maid's outfit that seemed WAY too small for you. It was showing more of your cleavage and legs than it should.

"Huh?" the future you asked looking around. "Where am I?"

"You're in ten years in the past," Reborn replied. Everyone looked toward the doorway where Reborn stood.

"Oh really?" you asked, before you paled. "Oh no..."

"Wh-what is it?" Tsuna finally said.

"If I'm here then that means...," you started. Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. "I hope the past me gets out of that alive..."

"Huh?" Tsuna asked.

**Meanwhile in the future:**

"Wah!" The future you felt your back hit the bed. The bed shifted as someone got onto the bed. You opened your eyes to see the eyes of Xanxus. Yes, the most feared leader of the Varia and son of the Vongola Ninth, Xanxus. You paled. _What did I do this time? I was sure I did nothing!_ Xanxus' red eyes scanned your body. You were wearing a maid's outfit that showed more of your legs and cleavage than you wished. You noticed he was staring you down. "L-lussuria forced me to!" Xanxus looked at you. _Oh no..._ He came closer to you before you were engulfed in pink smoke. A smaller and much less feminine you replaced the future you. You blinked as you stared straight into the eyes of the male. Blink once, blink twice. Red, piercing eyes, angry scars, and black hair. You yelled as you backed up. You felt your back hit the backboard of the bed.

"X-X-X-X-X-XANXUS?!" you yelled. The male just looked at you. "Wha-!" You were about to question how you were in front of this man before you remembered Lambo's purple bazooka facing you. "Stupid brat..." you cursed to yourself. You felt Xanxus approach you suddenly. You snapped out of your thoughts before you held your hand in front of you. "H-h-h-h-h-h-h-hold on! What ever you were going to do to the future me you can do it in five minutes, okay? You can boil her, fry her, hit her, cut her, whatever you want! Just wait five minutes!" Xanxus just stared at you.

"No," he answered before he crashed his lips onto yours.

_Extra:_

**In the present:**

"Well, that's five minutes!" the future you said. "Nice seeing you again, Tsuna! See you in the future!" You were suddenly engulfed in pink smoke. Several seconds later, the pink smoke cleared, leaving quite a sight. The present you looked quite tired. Your hair was messy, your lips looked bruised, bruises were all over your neck, and your clothes were ruffled.

"Wh-what happened, [Y/N]?!" Tsuna asked in worry. "You're bruised." You lifted your head up to see Tsuna. Tsuna saw your eyes were in a daze.

"Tsuna," you said. Tsuna blinked. "Next time Lambo asks for cookies, make sure I give all of them to him."

_Extra (extended):_

The future you blinked as fresh, new memories entered your mind on your way back to the future. You blushed. The pink smoke cleared up and Xanxus appeared in front of you once more. He approached you immediately.

"H-hold on, Xanxus! I'm not-!" you started. Xanxus interrupted you.

"Now to finish what you started," he said as he pulled you into a bruising kiss.

_Gyyyyaaa!_ The future you screamed in your head as Xanxus continued to kiss you.

**Well that was Xanxus. Sorry if he didn't appear very much and if this was a bit too mature for you guys. He's a very hard character to write so if he's out of character, don't chew me up! Speaking about Xanxus, T^T NOOOOOO! I can't believe that Jager cut off his arm and legs! Please review and request! Next up will be... Enma. And I apologize if the updating is too slow. I have school to think about right now.  
><strong>


	15. Ch 15: Enma

**For iceheart2180**

Enma was walking down the street towards the river where he usually fed the cats. In his hands, he had a bag of canned tuna and fish for the kittens. He arrived at the river before he stopped walking. He saw a familiar figure sitting in the grass, looking into a book while petting the sleeping cats. A small and soft smile formed across Enma's lips. He made his way down to the river and stopped next to the figure.

"Hello, [L/N]-san," Enma greeted. The figure turned to Enma.

"Good afternoon, Kozato-san," you answered with a smile. Enma took a seat next to you before reaching into the bag he was holding to bring out the canned goods for the cats.

"Come on over, guys," Enma said to the cats. The cats meowed and made their way toward Enma. Enma carefully opened each can for the kittens to eat. "There you go."

"You're so kind, Kozato-san," you said. Enma immediately started to get flustered.

"E-eh?" he managed to ask. You smiled at him.

"Coming here everyday to feed these cats," you answered. "You're very kind." Enma looked away with his cheeks slightly pink.

"N-no, this is nothing...," he answered before he placed his hand on a cat's head to start petting it. Suddenly, a growl let itself out of Enma's stomach. Enma felt all the heat rush to his face. You giggled. "U-um! That was!"

"Are you hungry?" you asked before reaching into your bag. You pulled out a chocolate treat. "Here you go. I hope you don't mind it being chocolate."

"A-are you sure?" Enma asked.

"Of course," you answered. "Go ahead." Enma hesitantly took the treat from you.

"Th-thank you," he answered. You smiled. As Enma ate the treat, you got up and walked over to the cats in front of Enma, facing him, and bent down the play with them. Enma glanced at you as he finished eating the treat you gave him.

"Ah! Natsu! Don't run off!" A voice yelled. Enma blinked before trying to turn his head around. You looked up from the cats to see another lion-looking cat jumping towards Enma.

"Watch ou-!" you spoke a little too late. The lion-like cat jumped onto Enma's head causing him to fall forward and crash right into you. Tsuna ran toward Enma and you.

"Enma-kun! Are you okay- HIIIIIIEEE?!" Tsuna screamed before he stopped in his tracks. Reborn let an impressed whistle. Enma was on top of you with his lips connected to yours. Both of you were too shocked to move.

"How long are you going to lay on top of her, kissing her, Enma?" Reborn asked, after several seconds passed. That immediately snapped Enma out of his shocked state. He quickly got off you. You sat up and covered your lips before looking at Enma. He stared back at you before looking at Reborn's smug face and then up at Tsuna's shocked and red face.

"U-um...," Enma started. You suddenly stood up.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow, K-Kozato-san," you answered before taking a quick bow to Enma, Tsuna, and Reborn, grabbing your bag, jumping over the kittens who looked up at you, and ran off. Enma sat there on his behind staring at your back.

_Extra:_

"What are you just sitting there on your butt for, Enma?" Reborn asked before he jumped and kicked him in the face. Enma fell onto the grass and quickly sat up, holding his face in his palm. "Great first move, by the way." Enma immediately turned red in the face.

"Wh-wha-wha?!" he yelled.

"You'll get a girlfriend before No-Good Tsuna does," Reborn said. "Isn't that good?" Tsuna's jaw dropped and Enma sat there shocked and red, both staring at Reborn. Reborn smirked.

_Extra (extended):_

The next day, Enma arrived at school. He stopped abruptly at the school's entrance when he saw you. You also froze when you saw him. Both of you quickly avoided each other's eyes.

"G-good morning...," you greeted.

"H-hello," Enma replied. Well, now things are going to be VERY awkward between the two of you.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Tell me how I did! I want to know! Sorry about the super slow updates now. School has begun and I have loads of homework to complete. And ideas are not coming as fast as I want them. But feel free to request!**


	16. Ch 16: G

For 18 (Hope you're still reading this)

G was sitting at his desk doing some paper work.

"G~!" you sang as you entered his room. The red-haired male let out a sigh as he turned to look at you from his desk.

"What, [Y/N]?" he asked, in almost annoyance.

"Want to see something I invented?" you asked, excitedly. G lifted one eyebrow at you. When you're that excited about something, no one can stop you.

"Sure," he answered with a sigh. Your grin grew wider and you pulled out a piece of chocolate. G stared at that piece of chocolate. "I'm sure chocolate was founded a while back, [Y/N]."

"No, no, no!" you immediately answered. "I invented this!" You popped the chocolate into your mouth and quickly bent down to kiss G. His eyes widened in shock. Before G could react to what you did, you pulled away. "I invented the chocolate kiss!" It took G several seconds to recover from the shock that he received.

"I-I'm sure chocolate kisses were made by someone else a while back too," G answered, trying not to show any hesitation in his voice.

"But this is MY chocolate kiss!" you retorted back. G just sighed and turned back to his work. You tilted your head to the side.

"Hey G," you started. "When did you have your first kiss?" G was completely caught off guard by that question. He jumped slightly before he quickly gained his composure.

"I-I had it a while back," he answered coolly, never looking back and casually looked through his papers. You blinked and looked down at the floor in disappointment.

"Oh," you answered. G stopped flipping through his papers to turn toward you. You held your smile. "Well, you were my first." The red-haired man's eyes widened slightly. You made your way to his door. "And I'm lucky. My first kiss was a chocolate kiss." Then you ran out of the room. G sat at his desk staring after you. He turned back to his paper work, distractedly going through them.

A few weeks later, Primo called everyone to a meeting.

"Thank you for coming, everyone," he stated. "I am currently trying to keep an ally family from leaving our alliance. Their only option was marriage."

"You're getting married, Primo?" you asked. Primo shook his head.

"No, not me," he answered. "G and I agreed that G will be the groom for this occasion." Your eyes went wide in shock. You turned to G, who continued to look forward. "I'm sure no one has an objection?" No one had any objections. Even you didn't. "Okay. Meeting adjourned." Everyone got up and left the room. You sat where you were. G and Primo were talking. "Is there something wrong, [Y/N]?" You blinked when you heard your name and looked up at Primo. "You seem very quiet." You smiled.

"Nope! I'm doing just fine!" you said. "Congrats, G! I'm sure that girl's real pretty!"

"Well, it doesn't really matter to me," G answered. "I'm doing this for the sake of our family." You blinked before you smiled.

"That's cool, too!" you replied.

And so, G's wedding continued without any problems. You sat quietly during the ceremony and congratulated the couple once more during the recital. When you arrived back in the mansion, you went up to your room and closed the door, locking it behind you. You flopped onto your bed. You had no energy left and the tears began to fall.

"I'll be fine," you told yourself. "I'll get used to this." A few years passed and the tears ceased.

"G!" you called as you walked down the hall. G was walking toward Primo's office. He turned to look at you. "You're heading to Primo's too?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Why were you called?" You shrugged.

"Where's your wife?" you asked.

"Back at home," he answered. "Couldn't bring her here where she might cause a ruckus." You laughed. "We're here, Primo."

"Come in," you and G heard from the other side of the door. The both of you entered the room and you closed the door behind the both of you. "You're both here. Perfect. I have a favor to ask of you, [Y/N]."

"Sure," you answered.

"It's a life commitment," Primo continued. You blinked. "Meaning that I want you to get married." G stiffened slightly.

"What?" you answered.

"I want you to marry the son of the family who I am currently struggling to keep in our alliance," Primo elaborated. You opened your mouth to answer, but no words would come out.

"Hold on, Primo!" G exclaimed. "Why [Y/N]? I'm sure there are many other women we could have taken on this task!" Primo shook his head.

"She is the only trustworthy one," Primo answered. "She can properly look over the man so there is no conspiring behind our backs."

"But-!" G started.

"That's fine by me," you answered. G quickly turned to me. "It's fine really."

"Are you insane, [Y/N]?!" G yelled. "That man is dangerous!"

"For the sake of the family, right?" you answered back. G was taken aback. "That's why you married that woman right? This is basically the same thing."

"[Y/N], this is different!" G yelled.

"It's the same!" you yelled back. "I'm marrying him for the sake of our family! What's so different?!" G couldn't say anything else. You turned to Primo. "When?"

"In a week," he answered. "I want you to prepare as soon as possible."

"Alright then," you answered. You bowed to him. "If you'll excuse me." You exited the room. That one week went by quickly without G coming to visit you at all.

On the wedding day, at the ceremony hall, you stood facing the man you were going to marry. You would have punched the man for his arrogant looks if it weren't for your arrangement. You shifted your eyes toward Primo, who had a strangely worried look on his face.

"Why is he making that face?" you thought to yourself.

"I do," the man answered. You blinked and looked back up at the man. The priest finished the statement he addressed toward me and awaited for my answer. G's face suddenly flashed into my mind. I felt myself tremble and I felt tears coming. I quickly woke up from my fantasy.

"G doesn't love me," you thought to yourself. "So why would he come here? Why do I keep on thinking about him?" You squeezed your eyes shut, the tears blinked away.

"I-!" you started before you were interrupted by a door slamming open. Everyone turned towards the door, surprised. G was standing at the door, panting and sweating. "G?" Primo smiled in relief. G took long strides toward you. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I just couldn't let that happen," G started. You blinked. "I can't let you get married."

"What? Why?" you asked. "You married someone! Why can't I?"

"Cause you're supposed to be mine!" he yelled. You stepped back in shock. His expression looked pained.

"G...," you started. You felt something press against your arm and your head. G stepped forward in shock. You shifted your eyes toward your "to-be-husband." He held a gun to your head and held you close to him.

"Now I can't let that happen," he started. "This girl's mine. It's our agreement." He pressed the gun even closer to your head. "Now say it. Say that you'll be my wife." You squeezed your eyes shut.

"I...," you started. G took another step forward before stopping when the man looked at him. "I... I REFUSE!"

"What was that?!" The man yelled. However, before he could press the trigger to his gun, G had pulled out his and shot his hand. "ARGH!" The man yelled in pain as he let go of me. I quickly took a step forward to keep from falling.

"[Y/N]!" G yelled. You looked down at him to see that he had his arms out to catch you. You took a leap and landed into his arms. He slightly lost his balance and fell to the floor. Sighing in relief, G held you close.

"Damn it!" The man yelled as he took his gun and aimed it toward us. I quickly tried to protect G. BANG! I had my eyes squeezed shut.

"Sorry, the alliance is now broken," Primo said. You turned to see him behind you. He had his cape flying in a wind. He had deflected the bullet coming towards you.

"Primo...," G started.

"I knew you would come, G," Primo answered.

"What?" G asked, shocked.

"You wouldn't allow [Y/N] to marry anyone else but you," Primo continued. "So I was prepared for this." Suddenly, chaos broke loose. The Vongola Family started to engage in battle with the now-enemy family. "Can you fight, G? [Y/N]?" The both of you looked at each other before you both smirked and stood up.

"Any time," and then joined the fight.

Several hours later, everyone came back to the mansion. You stretched as you made your way back to your room.

"As I thought, home is best!" you sighed in bliss. G was quietly following you. You obviously noticed. "Aren't you going back home, G?" He shifted his eyes away from you. You blinked.

"I'd rather stay," he answered. You shrugged.

"Suit yourself," you casually answered. You fell onto your bed and sigh as you snuggle against your pillow.

"...[Y/N]," G started.

"Hmm?" you said, your voice muffled by your pillow.

"... at least sit up when I'm talking to you," G sighed. You groaned as you sat up and faced him. "Good." He patted your head. You slipped away from his hand. G frowned. He reached over to pat your head. You slid away from him. "What's your problem?!" He yelled finally exploding in anger.

"You're married!" you yelled back. "It should be illegal to do this stuff with another girl! And even if it isn't, I can't allow this!" G gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Primo and I agreed to divorce the woman so calm down!" he yelled. You blinked.

"Oh," you answered before you fully understood his words. "WAIT WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Urgh..., so annoying," G mumbled as he ran his hand through his hair. "Cause I want a divorce, alright?" You blinked. G got closer to you. "You're supposed to belong with me." You blushed. "Hey." He sat back and pulled a bag of chocolates out of his shirt pocket. "Do you remember what happened a few years ago?" You thought to yourself for a moment.

"Uh...," you started. "You got married?"

"NO," G answered. "You gave me this." You blinked before G popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth and pressed his lips against yours. Your face flared up immediately. He pulled away from you and you covered your mouth with your arm. "I'll let you know: My first kiss was you." Your eyes widened in shock. "And I'm lucky." G got closer to you and placed his forehead against yours. "Cause my first was a chocolate kiss."

**WHEW! Done with this chapter. I hope G was in character. You can't quite grasp the true character when he's only appeared like two times in the whole series. Please review and request! Although the updates may take long, I'll try my best!**


End file.
